


Pancakes and Porn

by space_lace



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, weird kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_lace/pseuds/space_lace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kid doesn't stop getting weirder and weirder. Now he won't think of pancakes the same way ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes and Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Due to lovely discussions with my very own lovely Squalo.

With a flick of his wrist, the pancake went flying in the air. Today, all of Varia had a day off, and Belphegor had pestered Squalo enough to make him pancakes. The prince himself knew next to nothing about cooking.

So this was why Squalo stood in the kitchen, wearing Lussuria's frilly apron (all the other aprons had 'mysteriously' disappeared, but he was convinced that it was the prince's fault), making pancakes for a young and spoiled teenager. Another pancake ended up on the pile of perfectly flat and round treats, and Squalo swatted a hand away when Belphegor reached for them. “Vooi! Wait until they're done!”  
Belphegor pouted. “Why can't I just eat them already?” He propped his arms up on top of the counter, leaning his chin in his hands. “The porn'll get cold.”  
Squalo's breath hitched, and he coughed. “WHAT?!”  
The prince laughed. “The porn.” He just pointed at the pancakes.  
“Why the fuck're you calling them that?!” Really, could this kid get any stranger?  
“Because it's the same thing.” He tapped his cheek with a finger, as if considering something. “Should I have bloodplay or BDSM with it?”  
Okay, scratch that. The kid had endless potential to get stranger and stranger by the minute. “What the fuck are you on, brat?!”  
But Belphegor didn't listen. Instead, he went over to the fridge, rummaging trough it. He pulled out different sort of jam. Setting it all on the counter, he jumped up on it, right between the platter with pancakes and all the jam. He ignored Squalo's loud “VOOIII, get off the fucking counter!” and instead twisted open one of the jars, pulling out a chunk of jam with his hand. He carefully licked it off, looking incredibly pleased with himself. He stuck his hand down the jar again, and this time he extended the hand to Squalo. “Want some BDSM~?”  
Squalo looked at the boy's hand. Raspberry jam. Not only was he calling pancakes 'porn', he was also calling raspberry jam 'BDSM'. Something was seriously wrong with this kid.

He let another pancake join the pile, before reaching over to brush away Belphegor's fringe, making sure that he didn't have a fever and was hallucinating. “Are you sick or something?”  
With fringe out of the way, the young prince peeked down on him from his raised position on top of the counter. “Nope, I'm not~” He proceeded to lick the sticky jam off his fingers. He then opened a different jar, this time one filled with strawberry jam. “How about some bloodplay~” he giggled, and licked his fingers, looking so very pleased with himself. Just like when he was licking the blood of a victim off of his fingers.

Squalo sighed as he turned off the stove, done with the last pancake. He shook his head in exasperation as the prince happily grabbed one of the so-called pieces of 'porn', dipping it in 'BDSM'. Really, this brat... “Why can't you just eat like normal kids?”  
That just made Belphegor laugh. “Because I'm a prince.” Squalo rolled his eyes.

Of course it came down to that.


End file.
